


Just A Knock On The Head

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [16]
Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Head Injury, Hospitalization, M/M, Prompt Fill, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Firsts & Lasts prompt:Any, any, "What's the last thing you remember?"In which Mart takes a bad fall and Dan worries.
Relationships: Mart Belden/Dan Mangan
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Just A Knock On The Head

“He’s fine, honestly,” Dan said. “Just a knock on the head.”

_He always did have a thick skull_ , Helen joked, though Dan could hear the anxiety beneath her words.

Mart probably wouldn’t thank him for calling the parents, wouldn’t want to worry them, but Dan didn’t mess around with head injuries.

“I’ll have him call you as soon as he’s feeling up to it,” Dan promised.

_Thank you. Give Mart our love, and take some for yourself, too._

Dan ended the call and pocketed the phone. He knew Helen would spread the word to the other Belden siblings, and then Trixie would be blowing up his phone with a million questions. Hopefully he’d have more answers by the time that happened.

He rubbed his hands over his face and pushed up from the wall he’d been leaning on. They should’ve gotten Mart set up in his room by now. Just a precaution, they said, until he scored better on the memory test they kept giving him.

“Hey, cowboy,” Dan said when he walked into Mart’s room. “How are you feeling?”

“Dan! Thank goodness. What the hell am I doing here?” He was sitting up in bed, fiddling with the IV port in the back of his hand. “I have to get back to work.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Dan asked, pulling a chair next to the bed. 

Mart’s brow furrowed. He was pale, and his hair still had blood in it. Dan reached over and held his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“We have the special group coming in. I was finalizing plans for that. Has anyone called the Fitzgibbons? I’m supposed to do a riding lesson with them.”

“Everything’s being taken care of,” Dan assured him. “Bonnie, Clarence, and the whole gang send their well wishes. They want to make sure you’re 100% before you come back.”

“But I feel fine!”

“You’re not fine. You hit your head pretty good and you need to do what the doctors and nurses tell you. I don’t want to have to kick your ass, but I will.”

That was an empty threat. What Dan really wanted to do was crawl in bed with Mart and stay there until he was better. He’d never forget Mart being bucked off that horse, or the sound his head made when it hit the wooden fence of the paddock. Mart had been knocked out cold, bleeding like a stuck pig, and for one long moment Dan had feared the worst.

“You’d kick a guy when he’s down? That’s cold, Mangan.”

“Well, you know me. My middle name is ice.”

Mart snorted. “You wish. So what happened?”

“Something spooked Freckles. She sent you flying.”

“I don’t remember that,” Mart said, frowning. “Last thing I remember is sitting down with Bonnie.”

“And that’s why you’re here instead of back home in your own bed. The doc said your memory will come back, probably in the next twenty-four hours or so, but brain injuries are tricky.” Dan squeezed Mart’s hand again. 

He didn’t want to telegraph how worried he was, but it was hard not to when he and Mart had already had that same conversation about twice now. The doctor assured him it was normal under the circumstances, but Dan wouldn’t believe it until he saw the improvement himself.

“What’s the food situation? I’m starving.”

Dan huffed out a laugh. “I’ll go check.” He stood up and leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to Mart’s lips.

As soon as he stepped out in the hallway his phone started to buzz. Trixie, right on schedule.

_Call me!_

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I love an amnesia fic, not gonna lie. In trying to find a character who hadn't had this inflicted on them, it turned out to be Mart's turn in the rotation. ::grins::


End file.
